Playing with Fire, Oneshots under 1500 words
by Ari-the-Writer
Summary: A collection of random Hiei/Kagome shorts.  Unless stated in the author's note, none of these stories are related.  Rating for potential lemons.
1. Again

_A.N. I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho._

She was doing it. Again. Taunting him, clearly trying to torture him with her actions.

Amusement flashed in the red head's eyes as he watched his partner twitch with every move the miko made. "See something that interests you, Hiei?" His voice was high and sweet in pitch, obviously mocking the smaller, more temperamental man.

Crimson eyes narrowed at the other male before turning back to his tormentor. He practically shuddered when he caught the look in her eyes. Such pleasure swam in those sapphire pools, tempting him to snatch her away and occupy that mouth that so sinfully taunted him with something more satisfying. But suddenly, the torture stopped, a curse falling from those plump, luscious lips.

"Ack! Damn it. That's what I get for wearing white, huh, Kurama?" Annoyed, the blue eyed girl took a napkin and began to wipe furiously at her breast, trying to prevent the stain from setting.

"Indeed it is, Kagome. If you want, I can wash that for you. Okaa-san taught me how to get stains such as those out." Emerald eyes twinkled in amusement as he sensed his hybrid friend clearly responding to the new torture of seeing the girl touch her own rather voluptuous chest.

"Arigatou Kurama-kun!" Grinning, she set the napkin aside, true innocence in her eyes as she picked up the cherry popsicle once more, her little pink tongue, now stained red trailing along the frozen treat before she took it in her mouth was more.

The hybrid nearly moaned at the pure maiden's unwitting display. She was doing it. Again.


	2. Bedtime Story

_A.N. I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho._

"Otou-san?"

"Hn. Yes Little One?" the crimson eyed father grumbled, annoyed at his mate's absence.

The little boy looked down, feeling his otou-san's displeasure as he sat back in his bed. "W-well... Okaa-san usually... And I know she's not here, but-W-will you tell me a bedtime story Otou-san?"

A look of shock passed over the hybrid's face as he looked down at the little hanyou with surprise. "What sort of story?"

"Any kind!"

"There was once a great youkai, he lived "happily ever after". The end."

"Otou-san!"

He growled to himself, _really_ wishing his mate was here. "Long ago there was a powerful miko. She was really too foolish to be effective in her younger years however. She made some mistakes but the biggest one was falling in love with a baka inu hanyou-"

"Okaa-san says love is never a mistake."

"Hn. Who's telling the story?"

"Gomen Otou-san."

"Anyway, she was untrained but caught the eye of a dark but reputable youkai. He thought her simple minded and weak at first but grew to respect her. So he demanded her attention and trained her in exchange for a favor.

"Unfortunately she was ungrateful for a time. But eventually she realized that she needed the youkai and became his mate. The end."

"Otou-san? Arigatou." With that the child fell to sleep.


	3. Evil

_A.N. I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho._

Heat colored her skin a soft shade of pink as his sword calloused hand up her thigh, taking advantage of her ability to cloak her scent. _"Hiei!"_

**_"What, Onna?"_** the hybrid mentally replied in a would-be innocent tone, his fingers running up her skirt to brush against her center through her panties.

The miko bit down on her lip, praying to the kamis that no one noticed her obvious lack of interest in the conversation. _"Hiei... You are such a-"_

Concerned red eyes skimmed over her onii-san's mate, her cool hand pressing against her forehead in worry. "Kagome-chan? Are you alright? You looked flushed. And you feel very warm to me. Perhaps you should go lay down?"

"Hn. Thank you, Yukina. I'll take her to bed."

_"You are pure evil, Hiei."_

**_"Onna, if I'm evil for tempting you then you are truly cruel."_**

Soft moans escaped her mouth as his hands began to roam her body, teasing her as a loud knock sounded at the door.

"Are you two okay?" Yukina called innocently through the door,

_"Evil."_


	4. Please

_A.N. I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. I was listening to the song "Bad Company" when I wrote this, so... I don't know, I thought it sorta fit Hiei._

"You would die for this? You would leave me behind for this petty fight?" The beauty's voice was shrill as she glared into the crimson eyes of her mate.

"Hn. I will not die. And it is not petty to defend my claim," he snapped in return, grasping her chin firmly. "You are my mate. Well worth fighting for."

Tears ran down her cheeks. "Hiei... Please don't do this! Sesshomaru is too strong. The only living beings that can kill him are Kouga and I and maybe Shippou... We were all given power greater than any other at the end of the quest... He'll kill you. Please Hiei... I can't lose you."

Wiping her tears away with a certain softness, he kissed her lips lightly. "Hn. He will not defeat me. Because I will never relinquish my claim. You are mine." Possessively, he nipped her throat, kissing his mark.

The miko clutched at him tightly. "Hiei, please..." Her words were scarcely more than a whimper as she held onto him.

With another kiss, he turned and left. If he was going to die, he would die defending her.


	5. Don't Run

_A.N. I don not own Inuyasha or YuYu Hakusho. Please enjoy and review._

"You should know better than to run from me Onna. It serves no purpose, because I always catch you in the end."

The miko stiffened, slowly rotating her body to look at him. "Why can't you lie? Just tell them that you didn't find me! It's not like I matter anymore since the shikon no tama was destroyed. Please... Don't take me back to the Reikai, Hiei. I want-No, I _need_ to find him. Even if he's dead, I just want to know."

Crimson eyes narrowed at the blue-eyed onna in annoyance. "Hn. Know what? That he truly was simply a baka who had no idea what he was doing, or who he was hurting? And what if he is dead? Will you sink into a depression? Will you allow him to rule you from beyond the grave?"

Tears of anger and desperation gathered in her eyes. "W-why do you give a damn? Just tell them you didn't find me and they'll be glad to be rid of me!"

One sword calloused hand shot out to grab her wrist. "Why is it so important?"

She began to go limp, her resolve fading. "I have to know... I have to find out what is wrong with me. Why he couldn't stand to be around me. Why no one I love loves me back..."

An arm wrapped around her waist bringing the miko in closer to him, the other hand gripping her chin so that she would meet his eyes. "There is nothing wrong with you Onna."

"There has to be something! Inuyasha couldn't stand me, and you-" Her eyes went wide and she looked away quickly, her lips twisted into a thin line.

His lips tilted in the closest thing to a smile that Kagome had ever seen. "I don't hate you Onna. Why would I come after you if I did?"

"Because the Reikai-"

"The Reikai has nothing to do with this."

"But then why-?"

His lips captured hers in answer, his arms drawing her in as close as physically possible. "Don't run again Onna."

She could only nod in surprise and awe as he pulled her against his chest and began to run to her shrine.


	6. Forever

_A.N. I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho._

Kagome smiled softly as a familiar figure entered her window. "Hello Hiei. Come to bid an old woman farewell?" the elderly woman asked with a sad smile.

Hiei took her hand. "I am far older than you."

Kagome smiled. "Don't sound so glum koishi. The years have been much kinder to you than they have to me." She let out a soft sigh, suddenly looking as old as her wrinkles proclaimed.

Hiei ran his hand through her light blue hair. "You could be young again and we could be together." He took out the antique tenseiga he'd won from Sesshomaru.

Kagome laughed. "We tried that years ago. I loved you with all my heart but it just couldn't work." She squeezed his hand gently.

Hiei's mind filled with memories. When they first met, their first kiss, first time making love, first pregnancy, first miscarriage... And the second and the third. "We don't have to have children."

Kagome shook her head. "But it would happen... And my powers would... Would destroy our child again," she sobbed.

Hiei wiped away her tears. "Then we don't need to have sex."

Kagome chuckled. "You are a very sensual man, Hiei. Us being together would be torture for you if we couldn't have sex." The concept was truly laughable. "You deserve to be with a woman who will bare your children."

Hiei leaned in and kissed her. "It doesn't matter, because all I want is you. Besides you deserve a longer life. Ninety years isn't all that long."

Kagome smiled. "I've lived long enough and have had a full life. I had a good childhood, marvelous adventures, the love of my life for awhile, a marriage to a ningen man who cared for me, and three children with their own children." Her expression was peaceful.

Hiei felt tears sting in his eyes as he sensed her time coming to an end. "But I love you!"

"And I'll always love you." Kagome breathed out as she closed her eyes for the final time.

Several red gems fell to the floor that night, and when the police found the room they didn't know what to think of the message carved into the walls;

_And I'll love you forever koibito._


	7. Hate

_A.N. I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho._

I _hate_ her.

I_ loathe_ her.

I _despise_ her.

* * *

><p>"C'mon Kags! Tell us about your adventures on the other side of the well! I'm sure they're even wilder than some of the stuff we've gone through!"<p>

The miko blushed at the Tantei's obscene tone and wink. Disgusting. As if she is somehow innocent. She's killed thousands. She is no innocent little high school girl the way she pretends to be. And they all fall for it.

"Well we had some interesting adventures. I'm sure no more so than yours Yusuke-kun."

My eyes narrowed at her. Always avoiding questions. They don't care. They think she's just shy. But she has something to hide-I know it.

"Come now Kagome-san-You must have some intriguing tales."

Even the Fox's eyes don't see through her. He's too busy coveting her as a woman to notice the movements of an enemy. The thrill of seeking the bed of a miko overshadows his sense. It's pathetic. It's disgusting. Oh, if he only knew.

"Yeah, Gome-chan! Tell us a story from the past! Who knows, maybe it made it into my mythology course!"

Of course the buffoon is fooled. Though it surprises me slightly-He should be able to read her. Perhaps he's merely poaching for help in his "college" studies. I honestly don't know why he's going there.

"Well... Nearly at the end of our quest we met a beautiful koorime."

I tensed instantly. Would she really reveal her true nature?

"She told me of two children she had given birth to. One was a hybrid male, a forbidden child. She wept for the shame of his suffering. She also spoke of a sweet daughter that she hated herself equally for leaving behind."

The Fox eyed me wearily, sensing my discomfort. The Tantei and Buffoon merely listened, intrigued. And she-Her eyes were on me. I felt suspicion growing in the pit of my stomach. What was the wench hiding? Would she tell them of her murder of my okaa-san? Or would she divert things once more? Why will she not stop looking at me like that?

"The koorime also spoke of a third child. One she carried in her womb at that moment, hiding it from the other koorime for fear that they would harm the child for it's unusual circumstances.

"You see, months earlier the koorime, Hina, had encountered none other than Sesshomaru, Lord of the West, while he was in heat. Unfortunately, the great taiyoukai was unable to control his instincts and took the koorime for his mate that night. However, Hina had left before he woke and left him with only the faint memories left after the haze."

My breath was caught in my throat. Another child? How? How did I not know?

Her eyes could see right through me... They were gazing into my soul, knowing that I needed to hear the rest.

"So what happened with her?"

The Buffoon has some uses.

"Inuyasha and I agreed that she'd be safest with us and she became part of the Inu-tachi as our healer. Months passed and soon came the time for the child to be born. A daughter was born without complications."

I let out a breath, though still waiting for more.

"However, there was an unexpected turn. And she was carrying twins. The second, a boy, wouldn't come out. If he stayed much longer, he would die. Hina begged me to save her son, hoping to save not only him, but the one she had allowed to be cast out.

"I told her that there would be only one way and it would kill her. She agreed to it. And so I purified her body away, leaving her baby boy lying on the blankets. Inuyasha and I named them and when I was forced back into this time period the rest of my friends raised them. They now live in the Makai."

"Hn. If your story is true, what are their names?" I snarled, trying to appear accusatory rather than hopeful.

"You know one of them. His name is Touya."

Shock ran through me in waves. My brother was Touya? "Then why has he never mentioned you?"

"I imagine he would prefer to keep certain secrets. If you were to ask him, he would tell you the same. He comes and has tea with me once a month at least."

"What of the girl, Kagome-san?"

I would have thanked the Fox if it weren't for the predatory gleam in his eyes.

"Her name is Tsuname. She does not enjoy the company of others and lives in a small cave deep in the Makai. The only presences she really tolerates are that of myself, Touya, and Shippou."

I felt lost in that moment. She knew far more about me than I thought possible. Yet... Her eyes have never strayed from mine this entire time. As if she knew from the start that I loathed her and now she wished to know if I still did.

* * *

><p>"Miko," I called through the window, waiting for her to open for me.<p>

"Hello Hiei."

I nodded as she allowed me to enter her bedroom. "What did you mean by keeping my siblings a secret and then spilling the information in such a way?"

Her body trembled as I backed her against a wall.

"Would you have listened to me otherwise? You saw me only as the deceitful miko who killed your okaa-san. I know how you are Hiei."

And she was staring into my soul again with those knowing eyes. This is why she was truly a threat. She could freeze you in her gaze, fool you into believing in the promises within those sapphire depths. She could make you stand there and allow her hands to caress your face.

"Hiei... Don't you see? Why I always gaze only at you? I love you."

This is why I hate her. I hate the lips pressed to mine, the steady rise and fall of her breasts smashed against my chest... But most of all, I hate the way that no matter how much I hate her, I'll always love her more than that.


	8. Hiei's Present

_A.N. An old fic I found and edited a bit. I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho._

"No."

The simple word stung her more deeply than she ever wanted to admit. Her hands clenched around the package as she pressed her back against the tree, glad for his inability to sense her pure reiki.

"Hiei, we both know you care for her. Why won't you admit it?"

Crimson irises bore into the fox angrily. "I do not care for that insignificant woman. She is a weak."

Kurama's lips thinned into an angry line. "Kagome-chan is a beautiful, strong, and intelligent woman. If you don't admit your feelings soon then someone else will."

Hiei snarled, his eyes darkening to almost black with rage and possessiveness as he slammed the avatar into a tree by his throat. "Watch yourself, Fox. Or I'll rip out that throat of yours."

_Stop defending me Kurama... It's not worth it. He'll never see me._ Kagome fled, dropping the package to the ground in her rush to get far away before the tears came.

A familiar scent wafted over to the two youkai, sakura and rain.

_Kagome..._ The hybrid fled as soon as he scented the taint of salt, leaving a slightly frustrated avatar behind. Surprise flashed in his eyes as he picked up a package wrapped with a shiney black wrapping paper with red dragons on it.

x~x~x

_Stupid Kagome... Why did you think he would even consider you a friend?_ Pale, delicate looking hands wiped her tears away furiously as thunder sounded nearby, rain drops hitting her skin. "Always falling for someone who'll never love me back..."

Storm clouds darkened and blocked any rays of sun as lightning streaked across the sky.

Flushed skin tingled and went numb as the miko allowed the icy rain to pelt her paling flesh. _And the sky pities me..._

"Humans fall ill in the rain."

Deep blue eyes, rimmed slightly with red snapped up to gaze at the hybrid. "It doesn't matter. Go away, Hiei. I'm sorry to have troubled you with my presence."

Her despair irked him. "Hn. I will not be blamed for your foolishness. Rise."

"No."

Hiei slung her frail cold body over his shoulder and disappeared into the shrine, holding her struggling body in place easily.

She let out a soft "oomph" as he flung her onto the couch. "Why do you give a damn? I'm not your concern." There was venom to her tone.

His eyes narrowed at her, taking in the paleness to her flesh and the way the cloth clung to her shivering form. "Change."

Body curled into the fetal position, she stared at the wall as the room echoed in silence. "Go away."

Low growls emitted from the hybrid's throat as he hauled her to stand, pulling her upstairs to her bedroom. "Change. Now. I won't tell you again."

Pink crept across her cheeks as she stared at him. "Leave the room."

"Change." He turned on his heels and left her.

x~x~x

Impatience glimmered in the hybrid's eyes as he took the slightly batteredpackage from his cloak, staring at it.

The miko sighed as she walked down the stairs, tugging at the sleeves of the over sized flannel shirt she wore. "What do you want Hiei?"

He gestured towards the carefully wrapped package, glaring at it. It confused him.

Feelings of anxiety coupled with surprise and a bit of simple timing caused an odd reaction. She laughed. Loudly. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she clutched her sides. _This is it. I've finally cracked haven't I?_

"Woman." His tone was warning.

"I-I'm falling a-ap-part at the se-seams and you-you're confused ab-bout a b-birthday gi-ift," she giggled as tears fell down her cheeks, hysteria settling in. _Yup, you've definitely cracked, Girl. Off to the room with the white padded walls._

His lips pulled into a deeper scowl than usual as he stared at her. He was quite familiar with the custom yet knew not how she would have knowledge of the anniversary of his birth, nor why she would give him a gift. "Hn. How did you know acquire this knowledge?"

Her body tensed, all strange humor draining away from her posture. "I... Peeked in your file."

Ruby orbs narrowed as he yanked her forward, glaring into her eyes. "How and why did you gain access to my file?"

"I offered to make some corrections in the historical data in exchange for unlimited access to the Reikai records."

"Why?" he demanded.

"I wanted to get you something for your birthday." She averted her eyes, her cheeks a dark pink.

One strong hand cupped her face, forcing her to look him in the eyes. "The reason, Woman."

"Because for some godawful reason, I like you!" She smacked him and shoved him away, running up the stairs to her bedroom.

Shock filtered through him. She "liked" him? Slowly, he picked up the package, unwrapping it carefully.

A framed photo. A picture of their entire group of friends, her standing next to him with a smile. Under that, a bag of assorted cookies and fudge and a fifty dollar gift card to Ben and Jerry's ice cream, a note attached to the back of the frame.

_Happy birthday Hiei!_

I know that we don't exactly talk a lot but... I'm glad that you were born. You're a good person in your heart and I'm happy to know you.

Love,

_ Kagome_

x~x~x

Sapphire orbs glared at the wall, evidence of her embarrassment staining her cheeks. _Why did I burst out with that?_

The door opened slowly as the hybrid walked in, slipping off his boots and tossing his cloak and shirt to the side.

Her jaw dropped open, her eyes wide as he advanced. "H-hiei?" She gasped as he pushed her to lay down gently.

His eyes traced every little curve hidden and unhidden by the ugly shirt. "I will court you."

Blushing a dark pink, she nodded. "A-alright."

Strong arms wrapped around her as they lay in bed, her back pressed against his chest.

"Hiei?"

"Hn?"

"Happy birthday."


	9. Your Mate

_A.N. Another old birthday gift I found. Just sorting through the decent ones. I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho._

Quiet... It was always quiet after she left. No soft sighs in the night. No humming in the morning. No idle chatter as she prepared my meals. Nothing. Why? Why did she leave me to the silence? To the pain? To the taunting eyes of all? To the curses of my existence?

She promised me... Told me she'd never leave. Never betray my trust.

She lied.

x~x~x

"Hiei? Hiei, are you alright?"

_**"Hn,"**_ was all the reply he could muster in his dark mood.

Calculating emerald irises took in the crimson eyed youkai curiously. The smaller male was never social, but he was seldom quite so withdrawn from him. He opened his mouth, ready to ask again when there was a soft knocking on the door.

The hybrid tensed.

Not certain what to make of his response, the kitsune in human flesh narrowed his eyes at the door. He could scent only a human woman as he approached. Glancing at his friend, he wondered why he didn't just leave if he was so very uncomfortable. Opening the door, he schooled his features into a polite smile. "Hello... How may I help you, Ms...?"

"Oh! I apologize. My name is Higurashi Kagome and... Well, I feel as if I'm supposed to be here." She shifted a little, uncertain sapphire orbs staring up at him then over his shoulder at something she could feel but not describe.

_**"Hn. Send her away!"**_

_"This is the cause of his misery? A woman?"_ The redhead stared at her in surprise. Hiei being affected by a woman was such an oddity.

Sapphire eyes peeked up at the tensed male as the dark haired beauty bit her lip. "It's this damn stone! I-I don't know where I got it, but it's been pulling me around the city and then it told me to be here." Tears began to brim her eyes as confusion set in. She moved closer, trying to get nearer to whatever pulled at her soul.

Crimson irises bore into the girl as she shoved past the kitsune. "Hn. Why have you come after all this time?"

Confusion glimmered in her eyes. "You know me? How do you know me? Please... Tell me." Her tone was filled with desperation.

Shock and a new form of pain sliced through his soul. "You don't remember anything... Kagome, where do you think you got this mark?"

A tremor ran through her body as hot flesh made contact with the scar on her collar bone. "I don't know... I don't know at all. I woke up last week and I had it. And everything seemed so wrong, especially this necklace."

_**"Hn. Leave Fox."**_

The tearful beauty didn't even notice that they were now alone. "Who are you?"

"Your mate."


End file.
